


Two Worlds, Two Men

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banking sector, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Investment Bank, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, United Nations, Wall Street
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: When he hit his doormat, he checked his phone and he received a message from the office reminding him his appointment with Emmanuel Macron – the French representative at the United Nations on Monday.This meeting was important because his bank has accepted to be part of a program giving banking advices to Asian countries.Justin has heard a few things about this diplomat. Apparently, he was confident and kind of arrogant. It made him smile just a little bit.





	1. The introduction: the life of an investment banker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure work of fiction. So this is the first time that I'm writing something about these two.
> 
> In this story, Justin is half American/half Canadian. This is an AU storyline. 
> 
> So just let me know what you think about it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)

_In the streets of New York, a light wind blew on the Big Apple. The majority of people were already home, asleep or even partying; but there were still a few people working for our economy or rather on the investment injected in our economy._

Two in the morning was already around the corner and guess what? Justin Trudeau was about to leave the office eventually. Do not be surprised, Justin was an investment banker in real life. That was the way to proceed in this economic sector. Investment bankers had always the reputation of not being available. Do not even talk about dating anyone. It was another case, object to a further discussion along the road. He has forgotten a long time ago the idea of being in a committed relationship. The reason was plain and simple: his schedule.

The man did not just have time to see anyone. Almost every day except on Saturdays, he had to wake up to go to work between 8:30 and 9 am. And the life of an investment banker could be frustrating in so many ways. Most of the time, they had to stay in the office just to receive documentation from the clients. Some clients took a lot of time to send anything.

Therefore, it was a routine for Justin to leave the office around 2 in the morning almost every day.

He did love his job though.

*

 During his time at Wharton School – the Business school of the University of Pennsylvania – he earned the reputation of being an excellent and studious student, good at dealing with numbers.

But where did he come from?

 Justin had just the specificity of being half American and Canadian. He had never had to complain in his whole life: enjoying all the privilege of his rich background. And he knew how lucky he was because this was not the case for so many people in the State.

His parents had paid for his studies and the extra activities that came along during his much younger years. Even though, he was almost reaching the 30s in a few months. When he graduated from Wharton, the only option was to hit New York. This was where everything happened in the country money and investment wise.

Despite of missing his home state – Pennsylvania - starting fresh out of College at a good investment bank in Wall Street was just the highlight for any candidates applying for a job there.

*

_2:15 in the morning._

Justin has just left the office of the Bank for whom he was working for. As usual, he waited for his cab to take him home. After a long day of intense work, the anticipation of reaching his bed and dozing off motivated him to be quick. The good news of the day was that he booked the whole weekend.

A few years ago, a scandal hit the sector – a young investment banker intern collapsed because of too much workload – so they took some measures in order to mitigate the risk and their reputation as well. They allowed their bankers to book some of their weekends ahead since that scandal.

Something had to be said, investment bankers usually worked over the weekends mostly on Sundays. And most of the time, the Saturdays were the only days available to kind of chill if they had the energy to do so.

So Justin knew the importance of chilling in a very decent manner this weekend. No painting the town red this weekend. He was just done with work.

This was the life of an investment banker? Really? Ok, it was good because they had a huge salary and some advantages. But they did not even have the time to enjoy or take advantage of it because they were always working every single time.

It was true that Justin could not complain because he had his dream job and all the money coming along. But was it even satisfying? It has been a while since his last serious relationship.

*

When he hit his doormat, he checked his phone and he received a message from the office reminding him his appointment with Emmanuel Macron – the French representative at the United Nations on Monday.

This meeting was important because his bank has accepted to be part of a program giving banking advices to Asian countries.

Justin has heard a few things about this diplomat. Apparently, he was confident and kind of arrogant. It made him smile just a little bit.

Anyway, he could not wait to meet this man with whom he was going to work on this project aside.

Justin did not know a lot of things about the diplomatic world but he would seize the opportunity to learn a few things.

 


	2. The Elastic Heart Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your nice comments and kudos! 
> 
> A nice disclaimer: I like adding pictures on my work.
> 
> I'll put the sources of all those pictures that inspired me to write this chapter.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

A few years ago, Lady Gaga released a song called “Chillin” with Wale. This was exactly Justin’s state of mind today. Finally, Saturday was here. Lazy sunny mornings in New York City were probably the best thing ever. That was one of the reasons why he did not miss all the time Philadelphia. He got used to his fast and active life in New York. It was clear that things were a bit slower in Pennsylvania compared to the Big Apple but it was neither the countryside at the end of the day.

Justin was just a city guy at core.

That was it. Rolling along Manhattan’s streets with a Starbuck coffee. The big cliché. Yes, Justin knew that. He was definitely the cliché of “those people” pretending to experience a _chic_ lifestyle holding their _fancy chocolate in hand_. How those guys were even called in New York? He could not remember though. But they had a peculiar name nonetheless.

Since yesterday, the only thing on his mind has been his meeting scheduled next Monday with that French representative – Emmanuel Macron. Obviously, Justin felt comfortable with the idea of meeting him but he just did not know how the meeting would take place and what they would even talked about. He knew the Frenchman had worked for a private bank in the past – he googled him obviously - so it could not be that bad in terms of dealing with him.

The worst of all has always been to deal with those kind of clients who did not even take the time to get a proper interest in it. And they were the ones wanting a deal in the end. How frustrating!

And this was the first time that he would deal with the diplomatic world. Very different from the banking sector. You know all those guys always wearing black suits heading to Wall Street every single day.

*

J.T as his friends and relatives called him from time to time had a very casual fashion style. He liked to wear those nice fitted white shirts with a blue cardigan pairing with a black or white ripped jeans. This was just his style and do not forget a nice watch. The quintessential fashion item for men.

Evidently, he knew how attractive he was. It was no news but why that handsome man was still single?

The answer might have been related to his job. Almost 24/7 on call for whatever reason. As said previously, he could not complain because he got a choice to do what he wanted to do. The man was too privilege. So this was the payback, he guessed.

His mother liked to tell him how mind-spirited and mean-spirited he could be sometimes at the same time. Why?

J.T for the close friends has had the reputation to be a heartbreaker so far. The New Yorker was definitely not into those “Will _you marry me?”_ things, just too romantic. Simple and plain. He has been more into no strings attached so far. He did not like that much whenever someone wanted to get more intimate on an emotional level.

His greatest quality: a passionate lover though.

That man was simply not emotionally available at the moment. In terms of kissing, he could provide anyone what they were expecting him to deliver.

The good thing about J.T was the way he treated pretty well each of his conquests: spoiling them with gifts. Was it really a caring act?

It was well-known that those _bankers_ while talking about floating rate notes every day had the habit to cancel dates all the time because of work. So the way to cope with the disappointment was to spoil their lovebird with expensive gifts. This was common practice. Some would say “what a lack of tact”. But the truth was far beyond this. Those guys did believe that this was the way to make amend with someone.

So they could not be put the blame on.

For some weird reasons, Justin loved to listen Sia’s “Elastic Heart”. He considered that his heart was definitely elastic. He would never admit it but he has had some trouble with being faithful. All those _bullshit_ about being exclusive was not made for him.

As time went by, he knew that he should change this habit. He was about to reach his thirties very soon. No wonder why he was still single. Who would like to be involved with someone with little moral?

Blame his _Elastic Heart_.

*

_Dinner time among eligible bachelors in Manhattan_

As any pretty man, Justin took a great care of choosing all his clothes with delicacy. He liked to look good and getting compliments. Behind this façade, Justin had so many insecurities that he could not talk about publicly. People would have been like “Why are you complaining, man? Look at you, seriously! Life ain’t fair for us”. That was why he would never talk about it. But he had so many complexes.

He loved looking at him in the mirror but despised doing so at the same time. How contradictory!

Along his younger years up to now, he developed the weird habit of thinking that something was definitely wrong with his face. He found it asymmetrical while he had one of the most symmetrical face ever.

He knew how good he looked… but there was always a misgiving about one of his attributes. JT had never liked the shape of his eyes. The shape of his eyes? Someday, his mother even told him this “please Justin, why are you being so narcissistic?! Don’t you know that you have great eyes?”

His mother was the only one with few friends of his knowing about his insecurities. He could not say that to his father.

A man being insecure? Since when?

As a matter of fact, he hated the education that his father gave him: forcing him to be this and that. The perfect gentleman. Through his teenage years he felt confined. He has had always a weird and tense relationship with his father but he did love him. He was his father after all and wanted his well-being. If it was even the case.

When he finished to get ready, he sprayed himself with a nice fragrance and combed his hair – the definition of a slicker mixing with some aristocratic vibes. This was definitely night out time.

 

*

Once arrived at that restaurant, he greeted eagerly his friends. It has been a while. They had a lot to catch up with.

They talked about everything as usual but at some point, he needed to speak his mind, “Do you all know that French representative?” he asked. “Which one?” “You know that guy called Emmanuel” “Ah… You mean Emmanuel Macron. “Yeah. Something like that” “So?” “I’m having a meeting with him on Monday” “About what?” “Some banking counseling I guess” “Well dude! What an upgrade” “What upgrade? I’m just gonna deal with all the bureaucracy of the UN. This is not my world” “Yeah! But well I heard that he was nice.”

Justin almost choked on his water.

“Nice? He doesn’t seem like that” “Do you even know him?” “No but he looks…” “Forget about your prejudices. I have a friend of mine who knows him well. He’s very nice. He just looks like he doesn’t give a shit about people.”

Justin thought, “Interesting”.

“I guess I hope we’re gonna have a good work relation. At the end, I’m here to represent my bank in the best way possible”.

*

On Sunday morning, Justin was walking on the street of Wall Street with some of his colleagues. It was time to get back to work. A big week ahead was coming closer.


End file.
